Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor driven power steering (MDPS) technique, and more particularly, to a device for controlling restoration of an MDPS system.
Description of Related Art
A motor driven power steering (MDPS) system is an apparatus which facilitates steering by using an auxiliary power source to provide part of steering torque which a driver applies to a handle during vehicle steering. In other words, the MDPS system may receive a signal which monitors the driver's intention to steer a steering wheel through a torque sensor directly connected to the steering wheel, and assists a steering force by driving a motor to provide an adequate force based on current speed of a vehicle, etc.
Therefore, when the driver parks, stops, or drives the vehicle slowly, the MDPS system may generate a large force to assist the driver. When the driver drives the vehicle fast, the MDPS system may assist only a small force to maintain stability of the vehicle.
To provide power, the MDPS system is a steering apparatus which uses an electric motor instead of a conventional hydraulic steering apparatus that operates by oil pressure. The MDPS system provides an optimal steering force according to speed of the vehicle to provide eco-friendly effects and reduce fuel consumption.
The MDPS system assists driving of the driver by including a damping logic for improving vehicle yaw stability and restoration logic for improving steering restoration of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.